


Sweet, Merciful Andraste

by Tainaron



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainaron/pseuds/Tainaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Honestly, Cullen should invest in walls and a ceiling that don't have holes if he's going to keep having such loud sex. </p><p>Pure, unapologetic smut between trans men who love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet, Merciful Andraste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justaguywitharrows](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=justaguywitharrows).



> Different trans people use different words for their genitals. In this fic, Cullen uses "cock"; Krem doesn't.

Krem’s thumb traced the length of Cullen’s cock and Cullen couldn’t help the whine that caught in his throat when Krem returned to rubbing just the tip in measured, slow circles. Maker, he could feel his arms trembling. His hips jerked and his throat clenched again and he wasn’t sure if he was trying to press into Krem’s hand or evade the touch that was suddenly so intense it was nearly painful.

“Krem,” He begged.

Krem’s other hand found his hip and held him still while he continued to circle his cock. Cullen felt like all his nerves were singing, raw. He rocked back on his knees, back against Krem’s hips, and keened. And then, only then, blessed Andraste, he didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, did Krem ease off.

Only to dip lower between Cullen’s folds.

Cullen made a helpless noise.

“Cullen.” Krem drawled, a laugh in his voice under the chiding tone. He kept his thumb there, barely parting him, but Cullen felt so exposed. His entire body was taut with tension, panting hard, wet and aching. Then-- then Krem’s thumb circled his entrance lazily, sliding easily through Cullen’s wetness and Cullen nearly sobbed with want.

“Please.”

“Mmm.” Krem dragged the sound out. “Please what?”

“I- please, ser.”

“That’s not an answer.” Krem chided. His thumb pressed ever so slowly into Cullen’s cunt until he was stretched slightly around the first knuckle. He paused there, Cullen’s breath hitching, and then slipped his thumb out.

Cullen squeezed his eyes shut. Let out a shuddering breath. Krem had been touching him all evening at his desk. A hand on his thigh, on the small of his back. Lips against Cullen’s neck while he spoke. Maker, he thought that was teasing. But if it were, then he wasn’t sure what to call what happened after Krem took him to bed and stroked Cullen until he thought he’d lose his mind. Krem had pulled his hands away roughly when Cullen tried to hurry him along earlier, forbidding him from touching himself.

“Please let me come.” He cried, voice catching in his throat, coming out rough and broken.

“I’ve barely touched you.” Krem smiled. Everything Krem said sounded sweeter, more inviting when he smiled. Thoughts that didn’t help his torment any. Cullen tilted his hips, pressing against Krem’s hand desperately.

“Then touch me. Maker!” Cullen pleaded. 

Krem slipped his thumb away, shifted his hand, and then two of Krem’s fingers were spreading Cullen’s inner folds open. Cullen dropped his head back against Krem’s shoulder in helplessness. Then Krem was pressing his fingers into Cullen. Inch by inch, unforgivingly slow, Krem’s hand on his hip tightening to stop him from rocking onto his fingers. It wasn’t enough. It was so far from enough.

“Another, please.”

Krem tutted but -- thank the Maker -- relented and pressed a third finger into him. Then Cullen felt the stretch, his mouth falling open as his chest rose and fell in short, harsh rhythm. 

Krem’s fingers curled inside him and Cullen’s bad knee gave out. He nearly yelped. If Krem’s hand hadn’t moved swiftly from his hip to catch him around his chest quickly he would have collapsed. A mortified blush spread across Cullen’s face, hidden by the flush of his arousal. He stammered an apology, reaching to try steady himself on something, anything, but Krem was already moving him.

“Shit, here, lie down.” Krem slipped his fingers free and pushed Cullen down onto the bed on his back. He straddled Cullen’s thighs, hand still on his chest, and stroked Cullen’s scars gently. For the love of Andraste, Krem looked so handsome, clad only in his smalls, the strength of his body evident in the taut muscle of his stomach, the thickness of his thighs and arms. He stole Cullen’s breath, even leaning over him with such a look of concern that Cullen felt ashamed again.

“I’m fine,” Cullen explained breathily. “A moment of weakness, no more.”

His hand closed over Krem’s, squeezing lightly.

Krem eyed him carefully but after a moment when he saw whatever he was looking for the tenseness in his shoulders fell away. A smirk stole over his face and then he laughed.

“Nice excuse to get on your back, mmm, Cullen? We both know how much you like that.”

“What, I-” Cullen sputtered. 

Krem slid off his lap, sinking lower in the bed before hitching Cullen’s bad knee over his shoulder. He trailed his fingers down Cullen’s thigh and, oh, Maker, they were damp with his wetness. 

“Tell me you don’t like being spread out under me,” Krem challenged, pressing his fingers back into Cullen and watching with appreciation as Cullen’s eyes fluttered and his breath caught.  
Cullen clutched the sheets tightly, angling his hips so he could bear down on the fingers stroking his forward wall. Oh. _Oh._ Maker. It was a different kind of pleasure from having his cock stroked. Pleasurable but with none of the intensity that gave so easily into pain at times. He thought of the nights Krem had stretched him so slowly and thoroughly that it took Krem’s fist moving inside him before he felt full. Cullen whimpered, rocking back on Krem’s fingers. He didn’t have the patience tonight.

“Please.” He begged again, his voice a whisper.

“Again, not an answer.” Krem lessened the press of his fingers until his fingertips barely trailed over Cullen’s sweet spot.

Merciful Andraste, Cullen could cry. 

“Tell me, please. What do I have to say? Maker.” 

Krem dragged out a low hum. “What indeed?” He laughed. He thrust his fingers deep into Cullen, a whine catching in Cullen’s throat as Krem slowly, oh, so, slowly, dragged his fingers out to the first knuckle before thrusting into him again. The rhythm wasn’t quite right-- too fast, too slow -- and the shock of Krem’s fingers pressing into him was enough to make him keen and tighten around him, but not quite enough to grant him release.

Cullen thought desperately, his mouth moving faster than his thoughts.

“I-- I do like it. Please. I love being beneath you. I love your fingers in me. Please, let me touch myself. Or don’t tease. I- _Maker_ , Krem.”

He buried his face in the crook of his elbow, breathing hard.

“I’m going to come to pieces.” He cried.

Then Krem’s wet lips closed over his cock and Cullen’s hips jerked before being caught and pinned by Krem’s other hand. Krem’s fingers shifted, picking up a relentless pace, thrusting into him so hard and deep that it felt like Cullen’s entire body shook with each thrust. He cried aloud again, stomach tightening as he curled forward. His body was alight to the bone. Krem’s tongue was moving over his still achingly-sensitive tip and oh, oh, Maker, please. _Please_ \--

His cunt clutched around Krem’s fingers tightly as he came, his entire body tensing as he whimpered and gave in to the rush of pleasure. Oh, but Krem’s tongue was still moving, oh, oh-- and then Cullen was crashing through another orgasm, nearly back to back with the first, whimpers giving way to a scream that tore from his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut so tightly they burned.

He reached for Krem blindly, needing to push him away, felt Krem’s fingers slide out of him, but Krem just caught his wrist and pinned it to the bed, replacing the thrust of his fingers with the press of his tongue inside Cullen’s cunt.

His breath hitched, throat working soundlessly. He couldn’t-- he couldn’t---

And then, mercifully, Krem pulled back.

Cullen trembled through the end of his orgasm. He barely felt like he could draw enough breath. And when he managed to open his eyes again he saw Krem looking up at him with such heat that his breath was stolen again.

Krem slid Cullen’s leg off his shoulder and prowled forward on his hands and knees before lowering himself against Cullen’s body. His hands found Cullen’s jaw, tilting his head back so Krem’s teeth could scrape his neck. Cullen bared his throat easily, the quick beat of his heart making the thin skin of his neck tremble as it was exposed. It was so easy to wrap his legs around Krem’s waist, to moan when Krem rocked against his hips and Krem’s smalls dragged over his aching cock.

“You’re still fucking gagging for it, aren’t you?” Krem murmured against his throat. “I could work you over all night and you’d still be spreading your legs and needing me to fill you up.”

Cullen made a weak sound.

“Tell me I’m wrong.”

Krem’s teeth worried gently at Cullen’s neck, high enough that Cullen knew the mark would be seen tomorrow above his armor. The thought sent a tremor through him.

“Tell me you don’t want me in you again, weren’t missing my fingers from the moment I drew out of you.” Krem mocked lightly. “Tell me that if I went to get my cock, you wouldn’t beg me--”

“Please.” Cullen begged as he dragged his hands down Krem’s back. It seemed all he could do tonight. “I-- yes. I want that. I want-- please.”

Maker, he was still trembling from Krem being inside him, but all it took was the familiar rock of Krem’s hips and desire jolted through him like lightning. He wanted his cock. He wanted to be spread again, sore and sensitive around the relentless thrust of Krem’s body. Wanted Krem to use him until he couldn’t move, until he couldn’t close his legs because of the ache. He clutched Krem’s back tightly, fingers catching against the fabric of his binder.

“Tell me exactly what you want.” Krem’s breath was hot against his neck.

“Please, fuck me. I want you. I-- I need you. Please.”

Krem’s teeth grazed over the mark he left and Cullen shivered.

“Well, you ask so very nicely.” Krem hummed, rocking his hips against Cullen’s slowly, “I suppose I can do that. Maybe I should make you sit on my lap and do some of the work, hm? How’s your knee?”

Cullen swallowed thickly. He didn’t know. His hands were trembling against Krem’s back, though, so he wouldn’t make any bets on it.

“I could try.”

Krem made a thoughtful noise, still mouthing his neck. Then: “Maybe I should have you sit on my lap at your desk tomorrow, my hands on your hips, your pants on the floor. Your cunt stretched around my cock while you rock yourself against me. Anyone could walk in and see you. I’d hold you down against me, still sheathed in you, while you receive your reports. I bet you’d like that. Your cock on display as I stroke you slowly with your own wetness.”

Cullen forgot how to breathe.

That was--

Arousal and embarrassment swirled low in his belly, the one only heightening the other. 

“I bet if I asked you’d let me. Would call my name every time you came until your thighs and mine were soaked and--”

“ _Krem_.” he begged. 

“Mmm,” Krem hummed, “Just like _that_.”

Cullen whimpered, fingers tangling in Krem’s hair, and he pulled him up to kiss him desperately. Krem met him eagerly. His teeth found Cullen’s lip and then his tongue pressed past his lips a moment after. Cullen tightened his thighs around Krem’s hips and whimpered into his mouth.

When Krem pulled back to breath he looked-- Maker, he looked so wild. Lips wet and red, eyes blown wide. Hair still caught between Cullen’s fingers.

“Tell me again what you want.” He demanded.

And all Cullen could do was swallow hard and answer breathlessly. “Your cock. Please.”

The seconds crawled as Krem drew away from him and crossed the room to his pack, dropping his smalls to the ground before searching for his cock.

Cullen couldn’t look away from the bare curve of his ass, the way Krem bent and straightened to get his harness on. His fingers dipped between his legs of their own volition, brushing against his cock.

Krem threw him an amused look over his shoulder, but didn’t tease. He made his way back to bed, cock bobbing between his legs as he climbed onto the bed and nudged Cullen’s legs apart again.

Cullen eagerly took hold of his cock, guiding the head to his entrance with slick fingers, heart hammering as Krem _did_ laugh this time. 

“Told you that you like being on your back.”

Cullen scoffed, but the sound disappeared as Krem pressed into him ever so slowly and Cullen’s breath hitched.

It wasn’t as much of a stretch as it could have been. Krem chose his usual cock instead of one of the larger ones and Cullen was already loose from being fucked already. But he was also sensitive still and the weight of Krem’s cock as it filled him was achingly perfect. Krem was soon flush against him again, Cullen’s legs once more finding their way around Krem’s hips. 

Oh, Maker, he could do this forever.

It must have shown on his face because Krem was looking at him again like he could devour him. He rocked his hips and when Cullen moaned he curled his fingers against Cullen’s neck, stroking the flushed skin with a hint of possessiveness.

“This what you’ve been aching for?” Krem asked, the sudden snap of his hips drawing another cry from Cullen. “I think you should let me know exactly how much you want this.”

And Cullen did. The short, hard thrusts of Krem’s hips against his sweet spot nearly made him weep. And when he changed his angle to press deep into Cullen, deeper than his fingers could reach it drove every thought out of Cullen’s head. He begged. He screamed until he was hoarse, not a great feat with the way he’d been working his throat sore all night to keep from crying out earlier. His fingers dug into Krem’s back, scratching angry red lines down to his ass as Krem took him. Then Krem was pulling out of him, flipping him onto his stomach and forcing him up on his knees before he thrust back into him. Cullen’s cries were muffled by the mattress as he rocked back helplessly, desperately, driven wild by the hard press of Krem’s cock against his sweet spot. He thought he might have torn the sheets, but he couldn’t care.

He reached between his legs but Krem yanked his hand away, hips stilling.

“You come from this or not at all.” Krem ordered. “Understood?”

It was the tone that made Cullen’s body tremble.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, ser.” He begged, burying his face against the sheets. “Please. Please.”

And then, mercifully, Krem moved again.

Krem had been surprised at how easily Cullen could come from being fucked. It wasn’t something Cullen could manage every time but it was easier after he’d already come. There was just something about being stretched open, filled, taken… Cullen couldn’t describe it. A persistent thrust against his forward wall made him tremble. Or maybe he’d never stopped trembling. Oh Maker. Great Maker.

Coming again wasn’t as sudden as the first two times. His release took him slowly until he could barely breath for the pleasure, his head pressed against the mattress as he keened, every stroke of Krem’s cock in him felt so acutely as Krem slowed to nudge against his sweet spot.

He collapsed against the bed bonelessly when Krem drew out of him. Every breath burned his lungs and wasn’t enough. It took him longer than usual to pull himself back together, for his lungs to stop drawing air as greedily as a forge’s bellows.

Krem’s hand stroked the length of his back while he recovered, fingers moving in slow circles here and there to soothe him. Cullen felt a jolt of love for Krem, stronger still with the heady pleasure swimming through him. Oh Maker, how did he find such a man? Could it have been done with anything less than the Maker’s blessing?

Cullen sat up slowly, sitting back against his thighs, breath hitching as wetness seemed to run out of him. Then he turned to Krem, reaching out to touch his thigh.

“Krem,” He murmured hoarsely. “Let me suck you, please.”

Krem raised an eyebrow.

“Right now? You can hardly draw breath,” He began, but Cullen shook his head desperately.

“No, I want you. Please. Maker, please, Krem. I want to taste you.”

He looked a sight. He knew it. His pale complexion never took strain well, turning a vivid red when he was aroused, embarrassed, or over-exerted. He was all but embarrassed now and there wasn’t any shame in what he wanted or the painful degree he yearned for it. No matter how many times he’d pressed his face between Krem’s thighs he never had had his fill of sucking him. 

He looked at Krem through his lashes, voice deep and roughened as he begged, “Please?”

Krem swore. His hands found the buckles of his harness and he worked to free himself quickly.

“Fuck, come here.” Krem demanded, tossing his cock to the other side of the bed. Cullen slid onto his belly again, taking Krem’s thighs over his shoulders as Krem lay back, propped up on his elbows.

Cullen breathed deeply. Maker, Krem’s arousal smelled so good. His thighs were damp as Cullen brushed his cheeks against them, stubble scratching Krem’s skin lightly.

Krem swore again and buried his fingers in Cullen’s hair. Rather than give in immediately, Cullen repeated the gesture, smiling up at Krem with reddened lips and a knowing look.

“Need directions?” Krem demanded, fingers tightening.

Cullen laughed, ducking his head and pressing his tongue into Krem’s cunt without preamble. 

Krem’s hips jerked.

Cullen loved the way Krem tasted. Knew he was a fool in love for the thought, but he’d thought it too the first night he fell between Krem’s legs and ran his tongue over him from entrance to clit. He worked his tongue in and out of Krem’s cunt slowly, feeling Krem’s opening stretch slightly to accommodate him. He heard Krem draw a short breath and reluctantly pulled back to flit his tongue over Krem’s inner folds followed by the brush of his lips.

Krem had teased him all night so it was only fair that Cullen take his time. He kissed Krem’s entrance playfully, sucked on his inner folds, and pressed his tongue into Krem’s cunt again. 

Then Krem made a throaty noise, tugged at his hair, and Cullen ran his tongue up to Krem’s clit, circling it in hard, small sweeps before wrapping his lips around him and sucking gently.

“No, wait.” Krem protested.

Cullen pulled back, brows drawing together. He ran his tongue over his lips.

“Too much?”

“No, I want you to sit on your face.”

 _Oh_.

Cullen swallowed hard. “Yes, alright.” He fumbled backwards eagerly, running his hands over Krem’s thighs with a dozen lingering touches as he lay down.

He almost made a joke about Krem liking him on his back just as much, but then Krem’s thighs were framing his face and it just felt so good to palm Krem’s ass and tug him down against his mouth again.

Krem braced himself over Cullen’s face and rocked his hips, grinding himself down against Cullen’s eager tongue. 

Cullen felt so blissfully happy like this. The weight of Krem’s body against him, the close press of his thighs, the taste of him…He squeezed Krem’s ass and Krem moaned. 

If he had Krem’s gift of speech he’d tell him how beautiful he was like this.

Instead he mouthed his clit, tongue pressing under the hood, rolling over the hidden sensitive head. Krem jerked above him, fingers fisting in Cullen’s hair just a little too hard, threatening to pull his hair out by the roots, but Cullen didn’t relent. He flicked his tongue over him quickly until the sounds Krem’s making turned into one wordless cry and he was jerking against Cullen’s mouth unevenly without pause. Krem’s thighs tensed and then squeezed around Cullen’s face as Krem keened his pleasure and Cullen wished he had a finger in Krem to feel his body clench and spasm as he came.

Instead he just rolled Krem under him and kept sucking. Krem’s heels dug into the bed and he jerked his hips up against Cullen’s mouth as he cried out again, breathing hard and fast as Cullen licked him through his orgasm and pressed him towards a second. He didn’t come again as fast as Cullen had, but that was unusual for Cullen anyway. Krem just kept rocking up on his heels and thrusting his cunt against Cullen’s mouth until Cullen pinned his hips to the bed and flattened his tongue against Krem’s clit, dragging his tongue over his folds in long, broad strokes until Krem’s moans resembled something closer to words. When Krem let his legs fall open helplessly Cullen focused on sucking his clit again, drawing the hood of his clit back with one hand and working two fingers into Krem with the other. 

He crooked his fingers inside Krem, twisted, and Krem started swearing all over again, bucking up against Cullen’s mouth, which did little to ease the torment of Cullen’s tongue over his painfully sensitive and exposed clit.

“Fuck, you’re trying to kill me.” Krem managed. “Fucking insatiable, ah-”

Cullen didn’t pull off to contradict him.

He pressed his forearm low on Krem’s stomach and bore down as he drove his fingers up against his sweet spot, Krem’s clit captive between his lips as he sucked.

Krem nearly damn well screamed the roof down.

Cullen thrust into him relentlessly, keeping Krem pinned to the bed with his arm. Krem made a choked noise, struggled against him, hips bucking wildly, but Cullen was practiced at this and kept him on the mattress with ease. Krem swore again and Cullen thought he felt Krem’s clit twitch under his tongue before Krem came abruptly with a gush, wetness pouring over the fingers buried inside Krem and onto the sheets beneath him. 

Cullen made a wounded, desperate noise. Pulled his hand free to slide under Krem’s ass, lift his cunt up against his mouth as he feverishly licked Krem’s entrance.

Maker, oh, Maker. Krem was _so wet_ , and he just didn’t stop gushing against Cullen’s mouth. Cullen had the brief blasphemous thought that this must be as sweet as being by the Maker’s side, but he didn’t care, he buried his tongue in Krem again with a groan. Wanted to lick every drop of Krem’s wetness from his thighs and cunt.

His mouth and chin were slick with Krem’s wetness and his tongue slid so easily between Krem’s folds. Krem made a weak noise, tried to move, but Cullen’s fingers tightened against his ass and keep him close.

“Let me clean you up,” Cullen begged. “Please.”

“Fuck, fuck.” Krem panted above him. But he stopped twitching away and Cullen took his clit in his mouth again, playing his tongue over him briefly before lapping at his cunt again.

It had to be too sensitive, too much, he knew. Krem kept moaning faintly and Cullen was vaguely aware of Krem’s fingers catching in his hair again. He kept licking Krem’s cunt until he wasn’t sure if Krem was still wet from his own slickness or from Cullen’s eager mouth and tongue.

“Let me make you come again. Maker, let me. Krem.” He nuzzled the inside of Krem’s thighs again.

Krem laughed weakly. “Fuck, you _are_ trying to kill me. I’ll pass on being murdered, thanks. Ask me again in the morning.”

He batted weakly at Cullen’s head again and Cullen finally relented, pulling back and resettling himself along Krem’s side.

Krem’s tan skin didn’t blush the way Cullen’s did but he still looked absolutely wrecked as he lay spread out in Cullen’s bed. Krem grinned, unguarded and relaxed, and Cullen’s heart beat wildly.

“Help me out of this?” Krem said, gesturing at his binder.

He probably couldn’t catch his breath as easily, Cullen realized, hastening to help him with the laces. Krem’s fingers caught loosely on the cloth, not quite able to grip it properly, and Cullen ended up working it up and over his head after Krem gave up.

“C’mere. I want my pillow.” Krem demanded and Cullen laughed, letting Krem sprawl over his chest, leg hooked over him. He tucked his face against Cullen’s neck, his bare, warm chest against Cullen’s, and Cullen wrapped his arms around him happily.

“Such heights I’ve achieved.” Cullen murmured, pressing a kiss against Krem’s head. “A pillow.”

“Could be a better pillow if you let a man sleep quietly.”

Cullen pinched Krem’s side and Krem cackled sleepily against his neck.

He meant to say more as they lay in satisfied silence, something about how good Krem felt in his arms. How if he were a pillow then Krem would be a terrible, heavy, glorious blanket. He frowned sleepily. That didn’t sound how he meant it. He’d have to rethink that so it came out right. Maker, he’d just…

And then he was asleep and thought no more on it.


End file.
